


Как переиграть врагов и не дать друзьям потрахаться

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cock-Blocking, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Не думаю, что в определение «легкий» входит бегство от русских и не к месту встрявшие друзья! – проорал Артур закрывшимся дверям.</p>
<p>Это могло бы быть началом чего-то невероятного... если бы Дом и Мол не стояли у Артура на пути. История в которой есть русские, Артур проводит много времени в нижнем белье, и никто, к сожалению, так и не потрахался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как переиграть врагов и не дать друзьям потрахаться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Outrun Your Enemies and Cock-block Your Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374869) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> вычитка: неслучайный гость ♥  
> переведено для guajava на [мультифандомный благотворительный аукцион](http://fandom-charity-auction.diary.ru/)
> 
>   
> [](http://fandom-charity-auction.diary.ru/)   
>   
> 

Имс отлично знал, что случается, когда работаешь с дилетантами. Правда. Также он знал, что бывает, когда за кого-то подставляешь свою шею, и он гордился своим чувством самосохранения. Кого ни спроси, в сфере разделенных сновидений все знают: в первую очередь Имс заботится о себе, а об остальных — как повезет.

Так что Имс не мог найти логичного объяснения, почему он бежал по извилистым лондонским улочкам вместе с американским парнишкой, походившим на смесь библиотекаря и Джеймса Бонда, или кто у них там в Америке. Бэтмен, наверно. Точнее Бэтгел.

— Какого черта ты там улыбаешься? — выплюнул Артур. Он напоминал Имсу рассвирепевшую кошку, шипящую, с вставшей дыбом шерстью на загривке, которая так и ждет малейшего повода, чтобы вонзить в кого-нибудь свои когти. 

— Просто представил тебя в кожаном костюме и плаще, — ответил Имс, зная, что поскольку Артур в нем нуждается, то, скорей всего, не пристрелит. Тем не менее, Артур смог на бегу, когда они сворачивали за угол, приложить его PASIV'ом о кирпичную стену, так что Имс судорожно втянул воздух, ободрав предплечье.

— Ой, — произнес Артур, без малейшего намека на извинения.

— Боже, это чертовски больно. Шуток не понимаешь?

— Я скажу Вам, когда услышу шутку, мистер Имс.

Артур не отставал от Имса ни на шаг. Учитывая, что парень тащил PASIV — который, как Имс знал, ни чем не уступал пятикилограммовому алюминиевому кирпичу — Имс не мог жаловаться. 

Ну, он конечно мог, но с момента их встречи этим утром Артур уже два раза грозился его пристрелить. И это был новый личный рекорд. Обычно Имсу требовалось минимум три дня для того, чтобы люди начинали грозить ему тяжелыми телесными увечьями, и от недели до десяти дней, чтобы они были готовы перейти от слов к делу.

Неожиданное и совершенно очевидное недоверие Артура привело Имса в абсолютный восторг. Это хороший знак, правда. За несколько недолгих лет Имс успел обзавестись репутацией не только имитатора, но и вора, мошенника и вообще отъявленного мерзавца. И Имсу было совершенно все равно, что Артур молодой, привлекательный и великолепно одетый парень. Нельзя винить Имса за то, что он обратил на это внимание, в конце концов, это вертелось перед его носом целый день, как сладкая морковка.

С другой стороны Коббы были больше заинтересованы в самой технологии, нежели в людях, с которыми работали. У Имса был опыт работы с исследователями и раньше. Если не считать неприятного чувства, будто тебя препарируют под стеклом, у него с ними не было проблем. Как правило, ими двигали чисто исследовательские интересы, у них имелись законные гранты, и они принципиально не носили при себе оружия, что Имс ценил превыше всего.

Однако мистер и миссис Кобб привели с собой Артура, хоть у Имса и сложилось впечатление, что Артур настоял на этом, не без помощи своего сердитого взгляда и Глока. Он был безупречен. Как образцовый телохранитель, только лучше, потому что у него были зачесанные назад темные волосы и славно скроенный костюм. Имс с наслаждением предвкушал, как будет отыскивать его уязвимые места и забавляться, играя на его слабостях. По крайней мере, пока Артур не убьет его, или пока кто-нибудь не сделает этого раньше.

Кобб назвал его их координатором, Имс понял только, что в чрезвычайной ситуации, Артур будет первым на линии огня. Так и оказалось. Однако Артур все еще был жив и даже не ранен, у них был PASIV, и они уже прилично оторвались от русских. Имс начал пересматривать свое первое впечатление о стройном и симпатичном (даже когда злится) координаторе.

— Они все еще гонятся за нами? — спросил Имс, и после секундного размышления схватил Артура за запястье — то, в котором не был зажат пистолет — и потянул его на другую сторону улицы. Он проигнорировал взбешенный взгляд Артура.

— Скорей всего. Кажется, они четко дали понять, что собираются нас убить и забрать PASIV. — Артур, как и Имс, все время оглядывался назад, но их преследователей не было видно. Имс решил, что дальше можно не бежать, и они смогли отдышаться, пока Имс вел их новой дорогой.

— Куда мы идем? — поинтересовался Артур.

— В безопасное место.

— В твоем представлении.

Его голос звучал настороженно, Имсу стало интересно, какая у мальчишки подготовка. Армия, решил он, вероятно, спецвойска. Имс по своему опыту знал, что эти ребята самые большие параноики. Артур, в аккуратно выглаженном костюме и начищенных ботинках, смотрелся так, будто сменил одну форму на другую, и было не так уж и трудно поверить в то, что Артур может без оглядки следовать за Коббами. Даже Имс восхищался ими, а он зарекался не связываться с гениальными, прекрасными идеалистами. Такие люди гораздо опаснее преступников и воров. Имс не хотел усложнять себе жизнь чужими моральными принципами.

Для верности Имс прошел мимо нужного дома на один квартал, затем свернул обратно. К тому моменту как они оказались на пороге его квартиры, Артур выглядел так, будто был готов учинить расправу над первым, кто попадет под горячую руку. Естественно это был Имс.

— Пришли, — сказал Имс, втаскивая Артура из-под дождя внутрь. Еще ни разу он не был так рад, что у него есть своя квартира в Лондоне. Имс включил несколько ламп, гостиная залилась веселым желтым светом, и на автомате пошел на кухню — поставить чайник. Только после этого он позволил себе расслабиться.

— Ты здесь живешь?

Вернувшись с кухни, Имс увидел, что Артур так и не отошел от входной двери. PASIV был так крепко зажат в его руке, что побелели костяшки. Пистолет исчез так же таинственно, как и появился. В первый раз с того момента как они бросились в бега, Артур выглядел так, будто не знал, что делать дальше. Имс вспомнил себя, как он входил в бизнес пару лет назад, как отчаянно хотел произвести впечатление, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, в чем именно. Он остро почувствовал прилив симпатии к Артуру. 

— Если хочешь, можешь положить кейс в тот шкаф, — предложил Имс. — И еще просушить свой плащ. 

Артур покачал головой.   
— Мне надо идти, найти Дома и Мол.

— Не беспокойся, приятель. Те ребята были нацелены на PASIV, их не интересовали…

— Ты этого не знаешь. — Артур, казалось, искренне переживал. Он убрал мокрые волосы со лба и стал рыться в карманах. Через секунду он достал мобильный телефон и нажал на быстрый набор. Он так и не выпустил PASIV из рук, с его черного плаща ручьями текла дождевая вода. 

— Не отвечают, — сказал он через секунду. — Они не знают, где я. Они будут волноваться. 

Он уже был готов сорваться и раствориться в ночи, когда Имс взял его за руку.

— Артур, я уверен, они в порядке. 

На кухне закипал чайник. Имс успел схватить его прежде, чем он засвистел. Имс поманил Артура на кухню и стал заваривать чай.

— Скорей всего, они где-нибудь отсиживаются. Это правильно. Я уверен, что у тебя был запасной план на такой случай, правда?

Имс не думал, что это возможно, но каким-то образом Артур нахмурился еще сильнее. 

— Конечно, у нас был запасной план, — огрызнулся Артур, и Имс постарался не рассмеяться над очевидностью его лжи. Имс чувствовал, что ему следует быть осторожным. Иначе он рискует потерять Артура в промозглой ночи и в попытках найти Коббов, которые, скорей всего, находятся в безопасности и не промокли до нитки, как они с Артуром. 

— Чай подойдет? — спросил Имс. — Возможно, я смогу наскрести кофе на одну чашку, если потребуется. Он посмотрел в сторону старого буфета и постарался вспомнить, не завалялась ли там банка кофе. Нельзя сказать, что он часто принимал гостей, да и кто откажется от чашки хорошего чая? 

— Чай подойдет, но мне надо…

— Нет, не надо, — отрезал Имс. 

Он поставил кружку чая с медом и лимоном напротив Артура. Тот все еще сомневался. Имс положил ему руку на плечо и слегка надавил. 

— Сядь и пей. Положи PASIV и телефон, Артур, им сейчас ничего не угрожает. Тебе же нужно согреться. Ты дрожишь, — заметил Имс, и кажется, это заставило Артура наконец-то положить вещи и сесть. 

Артур аккуратно снял с себя промокший плащ и небрежно положил его на соседний стул. Имс засчитал себе победу, когда Артур обхватил пальцами кружку и поднес дымящийся чай ко рту. Имс взял свою кружку, сделал глоток и ощутил приятное знакомое тепло. Вечер перестал быть таким напряженным.

— Почему ты привел меня сюда? — спросил Артур. Он говорил тихо, и от этого казался еще моложе. — Это твой дом, да?

Имс пожал плечами. Он и сам не был уверен, зачем привел сюда Артура, кроме того что шел дождь, и Имс устал, замерз и страстно хотел оказаться в безопасности. У него не было привычки приводить сюда людей, особенно из сферы разделенных снов. Имс просто не доверял большинству из них, и хотя он знал Артура всего лишь день, он не казался ему человеком, способным на предательство. На его лице практически стояла печать — верен до неприличия, и то, как он исподволь поглядывал на мобильник, только подтверждало это. Было очевидно, что Артуру необходимо знать, что с Коббами все в порядке, а это говорило Имсу очень многое. В конце концов, это не Коббы схватили PASIV и бросились бежать, когда появились русские и прикрыли лавочку. Имс восстановил в памяти события: Дом был в замешательстве, Мол недовольна, что их прервали, а Артур только взглянул на прибывших, потом посмотрел на Имса, схватил PASIV и бросился бежать. Если бы они остались, русские попробовали бы забрать устройство угрозами или же силой, а так они заставили русских последовать за ними. 

Имс полагал, что Коббы не дураки, и, какими бы наивными они не казались, он был готов биться об заклад, сменили отель. Коббы могли не знать всех моментов теневого бизнеса, но Имс считал, что они быстро научатся. Если они задержатся в дрим-бизнесе и Артур будет их прикрывать, что вероятнее всего, они станут силой, с которой будут считаться. 

Артур решительно поставил пустую кружку.  
— Я действительно должен…

Имс вздохнул, схватил со столешницы мобильник Артура и нажал на повтор. На экране высветилось имя Доминик Кобб, Имс поднял руку, останавливая пререкания. Он подождал, пока не включилась голосовая почта. 

— Это Имс. Мы в безопасности, было бы здорово, если бы вы обеспокоились и сообщили, что у вас тоже все в порядке. Из-за вас Артур морщит свое милое личико. Пока.

Имс не скрывал раздражения в голосе, но, может быть, это заставит Коббов отреагировать быстрее. Он нажал на отбой, поставил телефон на вибро режим, и положил обратно на столешницу. 

— Теперь нормально? Ты можешь наконец-то расслабиться? У них есть наши телефоны, они свяжутся с нами, как только смогут. Если до утра они не отзвонятся, пойдем их искать.

Внезапно Артур напрягся, Имс мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. У Артура было слишком мало опыта в бизнесе, он все еще думал, что возникшие сложности обязательно влекут за собой конец света или смерть. Неудивительно, если он служил в армии. PASIV был лакомым кусочком, и многие люди были больше заинтересованы в том, чтобы получить устройство, нежели в изучении сновидений. Имс был абсолютно уверен, что русские даже не заметили Коббов, они были нацелены только на блестящий серебристый чемоданчик. Все трое бросились за ними в погоню в тот момент, когда Артур и Имс схватили PASIV. Он сказал это Артуру, но, кажется, его не убедил. 

— Защищать их — моя работа, — упрямо сказал Артур. Имс не стал упоминать, что он ее выполнил, забрав у них PASIV.

— Послушай, Артур, — Имс начал терять терпение, — если ты такой мазохист, можешь идти гулять по ночному Лондону под дождем и искать Коббов, которые, я вполне уверен, в состоянии позаботиться о себе сами в течение пары часов. Скажешь _Zdrastvuite_ русским, когда они тебя найдут. Если к тебе вернется здравый смысл, можешь располагаться на софе. 

Сказав это, Имс вышел из комнаты. Артур следил за тем, как он доставал из шкафа чистое белье, подушку, плед и сложил все в гостиной. Имс надеялся, что это подействует. Потому что даже при такой хорошей игре, он знал, что, если Артур решит уйти, он последует за ним. Имс не рвался оказаться под дождем еще раз. Однако он не собирался позволить «координатору» Коббов, или кем там был Артур, сгинуть во время их поисков. Имс не мог ничего с собой поделать, но парнишка ему нравился, и даже если бы и нет, он все еще оставался профессионалом. Определенные вещи много значили для него, например, такие как не дать погибнуть своему коллеге. В таких делах он всегда рассчитывал на взаимность. 

Имс пошел к себе в комнату и скинул рабочую одежду, одел треники и поношенную футболку. Было бы забавно побродить по квартире в чем мать родила и посмотреть на реакцию Артура, но Имс решил, что сейчас не то время, чтобы так шутить — Артур был на пределе и мог сорваться в любой момент. Он почистил зубы, оставил для Артура новую зубную щетку на краю раковины и вернулся в гостиную. 

Артур ополоснул чашки и составил их рядом с мойкой. Его плащ висел на вешалке у двери рядом с любимой кожаной курткой Имса, кейс с PASIV примостился на полу рядом с софой, Артур же аккуратно вдевал подушку в наволочку.

— Я извиняюсь, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Артур. Имс прислонился к проходу и приготовился слушать. — Мы… я не ожидал, что что-то пойдет не так. Мы просто должны были встретиться и обменяться информацией. В следующий раз я буду готов.

— Я знаю. 

Было что-то пугающее в том, как Артур брал всю ответственность на себя. Имсу захотелось сказать ему, что это не его вина, но промолчал. В любом случае, что бы он ни сказал, вряд ли возымеет хоть какое-то действие. Коббы и их ожидания уже плотно въелись в Артура, Имс мог только восхищаться преданностью, которую они вызывают в людях, и в то же время радоваться, что это не он попал под их влияние. Дом и Мол были представителями первой волны гражданских, попавших в дрим-шеринг, после того как военные потеряли контроль над технологией. И если от чурбанов в форме Имс хотя бы знал, чего ожидать, Коббы же были чем-то новым; он чувствовал, что дрим-шеринг стоит на пороге потрясающих и пугающих открытий.

— У меня чуткий сон.

Имс тихо стянул с кофейного столика мобильник Артура, когда тот отвернулся.   
— Но я постараюсь не застрелить тебя, если ночью тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Наконец Артур посмотрел на него, и Имс с облегчением увидел его ухмылку.  
— Я тоже постараюсь. И лучше не буди меня, если не хочешь, чтобы у тебя на ковре появилась кровь. _Твоя_ кровь. 

Имс хотел бы не находить угрозы Артура о физической расправе сексуальными. Дело не в том, что он не верил Артуру, напротив, он верил. Имс считал компетентность нежелательным качеством, Артур же ее имел в избытке. 

— Буду иметь в виду. Спокойной ночи, Артур.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Имс.

***

Артур услышал чьи-то голоса. Точнее один голос, он был тихим и невеселым. Артур стряхнул остатки сна и вспомнил, где находится. Квартира Имса. Диван. Воспоминания последних часов тут же обрушились на него. Он поднялся с кровати и вышел в небольшой коридор. Дверь в комнату Имса была приоткрыта, и Артур мог слышать телефонный разговор.

— Я понятия не имею, как русские узнали о встрече, Кобб, и откровенно говоря, мне не нравится то, на что ты намекаешь. 

Теперь стало ясно, почему голос Имса звучал так, будто он готов был через телефон дотянуться до своего собеседника и придушить его кем бы он ни был. Скорей всего Дома; несмотря на то, что Мол была более прямолинейна, Дом имел привычку совершать грубые ошибки трудносовместимые с жизнью. Имс мог гордиться своей репутацией беспринципного вора, но подвергать сомнению его профессионализм определенно не стоило.

— Если бы я хотел украсть твой драгоценный PASIV, поверь мне, я бы его уже украл. Я бы не стал оставлять тебе сообщения и просить перезвонить. И твой милый координатор был бы мертв или лежал в каком-нибудь закоулке без сознания, а не… не стоял бы в одном нижнем белье под дверью моей спальни.

Артур замер, у него перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел вниз на боксеры и майку. Не было смысла притворяться, что его здесь нет. Чем-то он себя выдал. Артур осознанно толкнул дверь и моргнул от света лампы у кровати.

Имс бросил в его сторону вызывающий взгляд и откинул голову обратно на подушки. Теперь на нем не было рубашки, и Артур мог видеть интригующие завитки чернил, исчезающие под одеялом. Имс заметил его взгляд и подмигнул. 

— Да, Дом, я сказал в нижнем белье. Хочешь знать, какую марку он носит?

Артур почувствовал, как краснеет, он бросился в комнату, чтобы забрать телефон. Имс остановил его, уперев теплую и сильную ладонь Артуру в грудь. Когда Имс понял, что касается Артура, он мгновенно убрал руку. Артуру пришлось двигаться быстрее, чтобы поймать брошенный Имсом мобильник. 

— Коббы боятся за твою честь, дорогуша, поскольку очевидно, что я — человек лишенный благородства. — Имс говорил достаточно громко, и Кобб его явно слышал. — Пожалуйста, скажи им, я не сделал ничего такого, о чем бы ты меня не просил, громко и неоднократно.  
Сказав это, Имс скатился с кровати. Мелькнула голая кожа, кусок ткани и татуировки. У него были стальные глаза. 

Голос Артура надломился, когда он поприветствовал Кобба.   
— Ты в порядке? — требовательно спросил Дом. 

Артур критически оценил сложившуюся ситуацию. Он устал и сбит с толку, а теперь у него почти стоит и он смотрит Имсу вслед, как брошенный недотраханный щенок. 

— Я в норме, — сказал Артур и вспомнил, как зол на Коббов, не отвечавших на его звонки. — Почему вы не брали трубку, когда я звонил?

— Мы выключили телефоны, чтобы нас никто не отследил по GPS. 

Дом знал совсем немного о технологиях и смотрел ровно столько сериалов о полицейских, что не мог навредить ни себе, ни окружающим. Артур это знал, но легче не становилось.  
— Куда вы пошли?

— В отель. Не в тот, в котором мы остановились, и мы платили наличными. — Артур был приятно удивлен, не все его слова пропали даром. — По правде говоря, этот отель даже лучше. В следующий раз нам стоит остановиться здесь. 

На заднем плане Мол без остановки трещала на французском, еле слышно Кобб буркнул ей в ответ — я же тебе говорил. Внезапно Артур почувствовал, что прерывает их интимный момент. Это основной минус в работе с женатыми парами, такими как Коббы (ну и достаточное понимание французского). Артур не мог избавиться от ощущения, что практически все время оказывается лишним. Даже когда он не подозревал, что застал своих друзей перед очередным раундом подстегнутого адреналином секса в стиле «mon dieu, мы пережили встречу с безумными русскими» в дорогущем отеле. 

Артур подумал о голой коже Имса, широких плечах с языческой вязью чернил, и ему показалось чрезвычайно несправедливым то, что он провел часть ночи, убегая от вооруженных русских, а затем ворочался на неудобном диване Имса, в то время как Коббы утешали друг друга в роскошном отеле, даже не вспомнив о нем. Имс был таким великодушным, и Артур задумался об иронии происходящего, он ждал промаха от Имса, а в итоге разочаровал-то его Дом. Он сел на уголок имсовой кровати и позволил себе откинуться на белые простыни и мягкие подушки. 

— Артур, ты все еще там? — голос Кобба звучал немного напряженно, Артур чуть не бросил трубку. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и произнес на тон ниже:

— Да, мы тут. 

Последовала пауза. Артур практически видел, как Кобб раздумывает над тем, что бы сказать. Наконец он прочистил горло, и выдал:  
— Будь осторожен, Артур.

— Конечно, Дом. Безопасность прежде всего! У нас есть презервативы и не только, — весело ответил Артур и повесил трубку. На всякий случай он выключил телефон и швырнул его на пол подле кровати. В соседней комнате начал звонить телефон Имса, и секундой позже в дверях появился Имс.  
— Меня должно беспокоить, что сразу после разговора с тобой, Кобб решил позвонить мне? 

Артур не удосужился подняться с кровати или же открыть глаза.   
— Сбрось.

Мелодия замолкла. И через пару мгновений кровать мягко прогнулась. Откуда-то сбоку раздался слегка недоуменный голос Имса.  
— Я выключил телефон. Больше никаких Коббов этой ночью. — Он сделал паузу. — Артур, что-нибудь случилось?

— Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ну, кажется, ты лежишь в моей кровати.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спросил Артур, чувствуя, что опять краснеет. Иногда он ненавидел, что ему только 21. 

Артур услышал, как Имс задержал дыхание, а потом медленно выдохнул. Хотя он не был уверен в том, что это значит.  
— Меня напрягает то, что ты на меня не смотришь, — сказал Имс, и немного поколебавшись, Артур открыл глаза. Имс сидел рядом на кровати, опираясь на нее одной рукой, не так далеко от его бедра, но не касаясь. Он старался выглядеть непринужденно, однако его выдавало напряжение в плечах. Имсу не составило бы труда лечь рядом с Артуром или даже на него. Артур задумался, каково это, в его глазах появился интерес.

— Тебя напрягает то, что я лежу в твоей кровати, — повторил Артур, пристально смотря на Имса. Имс сглотнул и непроизвольно облизал губы.

— Нет, не напрягает, практически. 

Артур нахмурился. — Что это значит?

Имс рассмеялся, и Артур почувствовал себя дураком. Он попытался встать с кровати, но Имс остановил его. Теперь они были еще ближе, Имс склонился над ним, его руки вцепились Артуру в предплечья.

— Эй, я смеялся не над тобой.

— Тогда над кем?

— Над собой. 

Не отодвигаясь, Имс протянул руку, чтобы выключить лампу, Артур не удержался и положил освободившуюся руку Имсу на грудь. Чтобы иметь ориентир в темноте, попытался убедить себя Артур, но как только его глаза привыкли, он не смог ее убрать. Грудь Имса была теплой и покрыта мягкими волосками, и он не попросил убрать руку, даже когда лег обратно рядом с Артуром. 

— Я знаю, ты взбешен и сейчас тебе это кажется хорошей идеей…

— Не учи меня. Я не ребенок, и уж точно не девственник, так что можешь пропустить эту часть с добродетелью. Тебе нужен секс или нет?

К удивлению Артура, Имс подхватил его под подбородок.  
— Послушай меня, Артур. Ты просто великолепен и при обычных обстоятельствах я бы никогда не отказался трахнуться, но… — его тон стал серьезным. — Боже, я не верю, что это делаю. Я уже участвовал в одном бунте, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось, ни для кого.

— Я не чертов подросток, Имс.

— Я вижу, как сильно ты ищешь одобрения Коббов, и сейчас ты расстроен. Ты искренне переживал, а эта парочка даже не вспомнила о тебе. Я не виню тебя. Я и сам не был в восторге, когда понял, откуда они звонят.

Теперь Артур понял, к чему был комментарий про нижнее белье. Только Имс не позвал его к себе в кровать, и внезапно Артур почувствовал себя молодым и глупым, а также заведенным до предела. Интересно, он и дальше будет чувствовать себя так глупо рядом с Имсом. Целый день Артур не мог решить, чего же он хочет, ударить Имса или прижать к стене и целовать его дурацкие пухлые губы. Артур убрал руку и отвернулся.

— Извини, — сказал Артур и с удивлением почувствовал ладонь Имса у себя под шеей. Имс притянул его к себе, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. 

— Не извиняйся. Я не говорил все это для того, чтобы тебя обидеть. Я просто не хочу быть тем, о чем ты потом пожалеешь. Ты мне нравишься, Артур; мне даже нравятся Коббы, а дрим-шеринг — маленький пруд, в котором не так уж и много рыбы. Если ты останешься, мы постоянно будем встречаться, работать вместе, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты искренне меня ненавидел.

— Я думал, ты из тех парней, которым наплевать на остальных, — тихо сказал Артур. Он провел рукой Имсу по груди, слушая его частое дыхание. — А теперь я узнаю, что ты тюфяк с моралью и принципами. 

— Это не так, — запротестовал Имс, — Я — аморальный тип. 

— Ты такой врун. Я не верю, что ты отказываешь мне. Ты действительно говоришь сексу «нет»? 

— Поверь мне, это в первый раз! — воскликнул Имс, и Артур против воли рассмеялся. Имс, кажется, понял, что сказал и тоже начал смеяться. Они смеялись так сильно, что под ними затряслась кровать.

Артур пытался вздохнуть, когда Имс перекатил их обоих и оказался сверху. Тело Артура отреагировало само по себе, он не смог подавить стон. 

— Не думай, что это так легко, — прошептал Имс, обдав дыханием губы Артура. — И не думай, что я не заинтересован, но я эгоист и хочу, чтобы ты сказал «да», потому что ты меня тоже хочешь, а не потому, что хочешь кому-то что-то доказать. 

Артуру нравилось, что Имс оказался сверху, нравилось, как Имс все берет в свои руки. Артур все еще чувствовал себя молодым и очень глупым, но он знал, что из-за этого Имс не будет над ним смеяться. Скорей всего он посмеется вместе с ним. И тут страшный мир разделенных сновидений перестал казаться таким пугающим. Не всегда он будет третьим колесом Коббов, когда-нибудь он тоже станет частью единого целого. 

— Когда это произойдет, мистер Имс, обещаю, я не буду пытаться досадить Коббам или кому-то еще, — честно сказал Артур. 

— Ты сказал когда, а не если, — заметил Имс, и даже в темноте Артур различил его широкую улыбку. 

— Я знаю, что я сказал. 

Осмелев, Артур быстро облизал Имсу нижнюю губу, вырвав у него стон. 

— Боже, Артур, сжалься! — Имс склонил голову, уперся Артуру в плечо. — Ты меня убиваешь.

— Это ты подмял меня под себя.

— Ну да, тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.

— А теперь?

— Я не хочу двигаться.

— Почему? — спросил Артур, хотя, кажется, он заранее знал ответ. Он пожалел, когда Имс переместился, Артур почувствовал, как член Имса упирается ему в бедро. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не схватить Имса за задницу и не притянуть к себе. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — задушено проговорил он. — Я понял. Боже, Имс, ты… блядь, мы можем просто…

Прозвенел дверной звонок, слишком громкий в тишине квартиры. Они тут же отпрянули друг от друга. В считанные секунды они были уже на ногах, Имс с пистолетом в руке. В гостиной Артур схватил свой пистолет и двинулся к входной двери.

От громкого стука в дверь у Артура свело живот.   
— Это русские? — еле слышно спросил он. 

Имс подкрался к замочной скважине.  
— Хуже, — смеясь, прошептал в ответ Имс. Он включил свет, и Артур прочел на его лице удивление, сожаление, недоверие и изрядную долю желания.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — спросил Артур, но он знал, что Имс не шутит. Да, он конечно же хотел, чтобы Мол и Дом заметили его отсутствие, но сейчас он был просто ошарашен. Артуру уже было жалко Филлипу, хотя вряд ли в ближайшие пятнадцать лет она будет ходить по свиданиям. Возможно даже больше.

— Артур? — среди стука раздался голос Дома, — Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь! Мы всегда можем поговорить об этом.

— Больше всего меня беспокоит то, — непринужденно сказал Имс, — что я не говорил ему, где мы находимся или где я живу. 

— Страшно смотреть на такие проявления родительского инстинкта, — согласился Артур. Он положил свой пистолет на маленький столик рядом с дверью и проделал с пистолетом Имса то же самое. 

— Они же знают, что ты уже давно достиг возраста согласия, ведь так? — подавшись ближе, прошептал Имс Артуру на ухо. 

— Теоретически. Иногда они ничего не могут с этим поделать. Филлипа уже неделю живет у бабушки с дедушкой. Они тяжело воспринимают отрыв от ребенка.

— И ты попадаешь под руку?

— Именно так.

— Он же понимает, что он не твой отец, да? Ты можешь остаться, ты не должен…

Артур покачал головой.   
— Я знаю, но Дом и Мол хорошо ко мне относятся, лучше, чем моя собственная семья, Имс, и как-то некрасиво жаловаться на то, что кто-то слишком сильно заботится о тебе, понимаешь?

Стало подозрительно тихо, а затем раздался скрежет металла о металл. Имс уставился на дверь.  
— Он вскрывает замок? А что потом, топор? 

Артур пожал плечами.   
— Маловероятно, он не особенно хорош во взламывании дверей, у нас есть пара минут. 

— Может, избавим его от мучений?

— Ему нужна практика. 

— Ты знаешь, я был готов признать, что Коббы два сапога пара, но думаю, самый безбашенный здесь ты, Артур, — ухмыльнулся Имс и обнял Артура за бедра, прижимая к себе. — Поскольку у нас еще есть немного времени и меня все равно обвинят в том, что я воспользовался ситуацией… 

— Да?

Имс легко провел большим пальцем ему по нижней губе.   
— Можно?

Артур не доверял своему голосу, он просто кивнул, автоматически закрыв глаза, когда Имс наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Нежно и осторожно, словно это был первый поцелуй в ту пору, когда первые поцелуи еще что-то значили. И Артур неосознанно обернул руку вокруг талии Имса, ища его тепла. 

Все о чем он мог думать, это как восхитительно чувствовать губы и что не имеет значения крошечный ли это поцелуй в уголок рта или же обещание чего-то большего. Он мысленно шептал еще, и Имс, кажется, его понял, и не прекращал поцелуй, пока у Артура от недостатка кислорода не зазвенело в голове. Руки Имса опустились Артуру на бедра, и Артур смутно заметил, что дверь уже не так плотно прилегает к его спине.

Дом издавал непонятные звуки, как будто пытался выплюнуть комочек шерсти или свои легкие. Артур вздохнул и поблагодарил бога за то, что Дом не пытается оттащить его от Имса. За это Артур мог и ударить. Он поцеловал Имса последний раз, прикусив ему нижнюю губу, и неохотно отступил. Имс покраснел и смотрел на него стеклянными глазами, Артур догадывался, что сам выглядит не намного лучше. Он чувствовал себя усталым и счастливым, и даже присутствие Кобба не могло это изменить.

— Я должен... — Артур махнул в направлении одежды, аккуратно сложенной у кушетки. Но продолжал смотреть на Имса.

Часть его хотела плюнуть на все и утащить Имса в спальню и целовать его до утра, но он почувствовал, как усталость накрывает его как волна. Он будет завтра бесполезен, если хотя бы немножко не поспит, и у них еще не закончены дела в Лондоне или с Имсом. Дом и Мол должны вернуться к Филлипе, но Артура ничего не держит и он может остаться здесь подольше для более глубокого исследования.

Казалось, Имс не мог оторвать от него взгляд.   
— Не забудь свою пушку.

— Это метафора? — подозрительно спросил Дом.

Имс ухмыльнулся и наконец-то признал присутствие Дома у себя в квартире. Артур метнулся в гостиную, чтобы одеть что-то кроме трусов и майки. 

— Да, метафора, — услышал он ответ Имса. 

Когда Артур вышел, полностью одетый, с пистолетом в кобуре, телефоном в кармане и PASIV’ом в руке, Дом, прищурившись, смотрел на Имса, как будто представлял себе все те грязные вещи, где могла фигурировать пушка. Артур передал ему серебристый кейс. Имс помог Артуру надеть плащ и задержал руки на его плечах. 

— Спокойной ночи, дорогуша.

— Да, да, пошли, — мрачно пробормотал Дом и по-дружески поволок Артура к двери. Захлопнув ее за собой, он потащил Артура вниз по улице к взятой напрокат машине. Артур клевал носом всю дорогу до отеля. Он искренне надеялся, что там есть свободные номера, ему меньше всего сейчас хотелось оставаться наедине с Домом и Мол. Он мог не выдержать и придушить одного из них или даже обоих во сне. 

— Мол собиралась позвонить вниз, заказать тебе номер, — сказал Дом, когда они зашли в фойе. — Мы должны забрать ключ. 

Получение ключа прошло быстро и безболезненно, одна подпись и взмах поддельным паспортом. Артур подождал, пока они не зашли в лифт и не оказались с Домом наедине.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я взрослый человек, да? Мне было комфортно у Имса. Даже великолепно. Тебе не обязательно было…

Дом махнул рукой, пытаясь скрыть зевок.  
— Я знаю.

— Знаешь? Что ты имеешь в виду под этим «я знаю»?

— Русские застали нас врасплох, но я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что вы с Имсом сможете от них избавиться. Ради бога, Артур, вы оба служили в спецвойсках. Да, я подготовился. Я знаю, с кем работаю и на что они способны. 

— Значит, ты просто решил побыть козлом? — Артур подумал о теплой коже Имса, его широкой кровати. Он мог остаться. Он мог…

— Это все Имс! — возразил Дом. — Мол так волновалась, что он отнесется к тебе без нужного внимания и ранит твои чувства, что она не собиралась… не могла… не хотела…

— Мол тебя обломала и поэтому ты решил обломать нас? Ох, как это мелочно, Дом.

— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда у тебя с женой выдастся свободная неделька от кошмарного двухлетнего ребенка. — Дом отвлекся, когда тренькнул звоночек лифта на этаже. — Кроме того, ты только сегодня с ним познакомился.

— Вчера, — машинально поправил Артур.

— Да уж, — сказал Дом, выходя из лифта с PASIV в руке. — Вы двое не сильно-то боретесь со стереотипом о легком гейском перепихоне. 

— Не думаю, что в определение «легкий» входит бегство от русских и не к месту встрявшие друзья! — проорал Артур закрывшимся дверям. Он слышал смех Дома, даже когда лифт пополз вверх.

Артур только вставил ключ-карту в замок, когда ему пришло сообщение. От Имса.

 ** _ты наказан??_**

Артур хмыкнул и набрал ответ.

 _Скорее ты. Ты расстроил Мол._

Кровать оказалась удобной. За эту ночь Артур столько раз переодевался, что снял одежду, не задумываясь.

 ** _французы слишком чувствительны_**

Артур не посчитал нужным спорить. Он раздумывал, что бы набрать в ответ, когда телефон опять пискнул.

 ** _увидимся завтра?_**

Артур ухмыльнулся, он слишком устал, чтобы прикидываться скромным. 

_Определенно_ , набрал он.

 ** _Я люблю определенность. :-)_  
**  
Артур не был большим фанатом смайликов, но ему стало приятно. — Боже, — произнес он, вспоминая прошлую ночь. — Я слишком долго не спал. 

_До завтра. Спокночи, Мр.Имс._  
 **  
 _споки Артурррррррр_**

Артур уставился на текст. Должно быть, залипшая «р» значила, что Имс держал кнопку слишком долго или уже заснул, что было вполне вероятно. Артур заметил, что и сам клюет носом. Он представил, как Имс произносит его имя и тянет последний слог, как будто мурлычет.

Это оказалось замечательной мыслью перед сном. Если Артур и увидел определенные приятные сны… что ж, у него было кого в этом винить.  



End file.
